The Xmas - Podsumowanie
The Xmas '''- Druga Fikcja w cyklu, piąta w moim artystycznym dorobku. Ta strona jest podsumowaniem; kropką nad "i". Chciałbym powiedzieć tu o rzeczach, o których nie wspomniałem gdzie indziej, przedstawić parę ciekawostek i... po prostu zapraszam do czytania. Czym jest The Xmas? Dziełem, które mogłoby ze względu na ilość serca jakie włożyłem w jego rozwój, mogącym pretendować do tytułu "dzieła życia". To '''611 stron i 188296 wyrazów. To także rok nieustannej pracy... Teoretycznie. Pomysł i wykonanie: The Xmas zostało wymyślone przeze mnie w którymś momencie, podczas pisania The Forest. Czując to jak bardzo zżyłem się z postaciami i formatem, a jednocześnie widząc ile wątków pozostanie niedokończonych, zrozumiałem, że bez kontynuacji się nie obejdzie. Całkowitą pewność dało mi wsparcie czytelników, feedback, który otrzymałem był naprawdę niezwykły! Nie chcąc zawieść innych, ale też przede wszystkim samego siebie zacząłem intensywnie myśleć nad Kontynuacją TF. ''Wiedziałem, że musi być to spójne z poprzednikiem, a jednocześnie powinno odróżniać się na tyle, by dało się odpocząć od dość przytłaczającego klimat lasu (i tyczy się to zarówno czytelników, jak i mnie.) Wybór padł na motyw mrocznych świąt. Właściwie nie rozpatrywałem innych opcji, wymyśliłem to i pyk. W kulturze masowej miałem całe mnóstwo różnych dzieł, którymi mogłem się zainspirować chcąc tworzyć klimat horroru w zimie. Automatycznie zbierałem sobie w głowie najróżniejsze motywy i łączyłem je w jak najspójniejszą całość. Pewnym wyzwaniem było dopasowanie tego do standardów fikcji i połączenie z wątkami, które zamierzałem poprowadzić. I o ile TX trwało przez rok, tak już od zakończenia TF (przyjmijmy, że wcześniej nie robiłem tego na pełen etat) właściwie codziennie, w głowie modelowałem i układałem pomysł na TX. Zdecydowanie się na fikcje "świąteczną" dało mi także okazje do ustalenia jasnej daty premiery i konsekwentne prowadzenie działań promocyjnych, w tym trzymanie języka za zębami, w paru nurtujących wszystkich kwestiach fabularnych. Była to ciekawa lekcja robienia pracy na konkretną chwilę i gruntownego przygotowania premiery. Istotną sprawą było zebranie castu na ten "sezon". Pomimo wielu próśb i zapytań nie chciałem powtarzać metody doboru z TF, z prostego względu. Chciałem mieć pełną władzę nad castem, chciałem mieć pod sobą charaktery, które w pełni czuję i pozwolą mi one poprowadzić Te wątki. Z tego miejsca chciałbym podziękować wszystkim autorom, którzy pożyczyli mi swoich zawodników! W The Cycle, co trudno przeoczyć, bardzo istotną rolę pełnią wyjątkowi prowadzący, ot dwóch moi porte-parole i wymarzona. Już pomijając to, że hostci zyskali w zasadzie same pozytywne recenzje, to w istocie stali się oni moimi ulubionymi postaciami, stąd też położyłem taki nacisk na ich ''backstory. ''I co ciekawe niewiele z tego wymyślałem stricte pod The Xmas. Sceny takie jak poznanie się Jeff'a i Chase'a, czy Ostatnia scena wykreowały... moje sny. Obydwie mi się przyśniły. Wątek Jeff'a i jego dziewczyny Courtney to zaś pozostałość po dawno pisanej powieści... Co jeszcze było wyzwaniem? Huh, coś z czym się zmagam przez cały cykl - uniknąć sztampy i cliché. Moja walka z tym objawiała się chyba głównie w moim odczuciu, ale wielokrotnie miałem poczucie, że stoję przed sceną, która tak czy inaczej pozostawi jakiś dziwny... niedosyt, bo albo użyła cliché albo jak na złość nie. Nie sądziłem, że tak zżyję się z historią i jej bohaterami, a jednak. Zabijanie, które jest mi często wypominane, w jakimś stopniu, realnie wpływało na moje samopoczucie. Mogę powiedzieć, że jestem dumny ze swojej pracy, a jednocześnie gdzieś skrycie bym sobie popłakał. ''Ukryte smaczki: Tak jak w The Forest, wiele wątków zostało zapowiedzianych znacznie wcześniej przez różnego rodzaju wskazówki nazywane smaczkami. Tutaj, w przeciwieństwie do poprzednika robiłem je bardziej zaplanowanie niż naturalnie, ale nadal myślę, że się sprawdziły. Lista. # Cromina będzie miała kontakt z Bałwanem #* W odcinku 1. wspominała, że razem z Nookie budowały w święta Wielkiego Bałwana. #* W odcinku 2. śnił się jej bałwan. #* W odcinku 6. zniszczyła bałwana czającego się przed domem na 24th Gingerbread Street. #* Kilkukrotnie widać ją było wyglądającą przez okno, bacznie obserwującą Bałwana. # Krystynka skończy owinięta łańcuchami. #* W odcinku 6. Krystynka jak na ironię powiedziała coś, co wskazało na to jak skończy: Krystynka – Róbcie, róbcie bo się przekręcę ze śmiechu i będę was straszyć jako zjawa łańcuchowa. # Daniel zostanie przerobiony na papkę #* Sympatyczny Daniel zginął, a z jego ciała pozostała jedynie bezkształtna, krwawa masa lub papka. Ironicznie przewidział to mówiąc w odcinku 5.: Daniel – ... Jesteś tym co jesz. '' ''Cromina – Papką! # Nawiązanie do śnieżnej kuli Koziorożca #* Koziorożec potrafił kontrolować pogodę w Mistletoe Wood dzięki magicznej, śnieżnej kuli. Istnienie tego artefaktu nijako przewidziała Fat Amy mówiąc: Fat Amy – Pada jak w kuli śnieżnej *spojrzała w okno* # Mięsożerne Kozice #* Co prawda powyższe bestie zostały przywołane w dykteryjce Krystynki, w odcinku 7.: Dion – Mięsożerne… kozice? *dopytał chcąc wiedzieć, czy dobrze usłyszał. '' ''Krystynka – Oh tak, dokładnie! Nie słyszeliście o nich? - ''Jest to nawiązanie do pojawiających się w dalszych odcinkach Yule Goats. # Chase i utrata czucia w nogach #* ''Chase – Po co mi nogi skoro i tak marzną? *zapytał próbując rozgrzać się* ''- powiedział w odcinku 6. Pokazuje to, że czasem trzeba uważać na słowa... Było również wiele nawiązań do TF, takich easter eggów dla wytrawnych fanów :* P.S Smaczków mogło być więcej... ''Pamiętne cytaty: Nadsyłajcie wasze cytaty ;) By Wojciu: * Rain epic, sassy comeback Dion – Ugrzęźliśmy w tym całym śniegu. '' ''Rain – Śnieg? Co to takiego? *w jej głosie brzmiał mistrzowski sarkazm* '' ''Dion – Ehm… No taki biały… *poczuł jak totalnie głupieje. Plątał mu się język* Rain – Słyszałam o nim *kiwnęła głową* ... Shannon – Ty jesteś… Rain, ta z The Forest! *nie wiedziała czy bardziej stwierdziła fakt czy pytała* Rain – A weź *machnęła ręką i odeszła w głąb namiotu* Nie jestem taką dżagą. * Rolę się odwróciły Krystynka – Koniec tego! Zapędzę te bestie w kozi róg i zadam im gwałt! By Dk: *Dion x Shannon all the way: Odcinek 13: Rogaty stwór zakręcił łapą. Pojawił się tuż obok Shannon w obłoku śniegu. Zakręcił łańcuchem nad głową. ??? – EEEEEEJ! *rozległ się okrzyk z przeciwnej strony* Zakapturzony stwór odwrócił głowę w kierunku, z którego dobiegał krzyk. Dion. Stał i ciężko oddychał. Jego kurtkę obklejał śnieżny kożuszek. Chłopak miał policzki czerwone od zimna, a z jego ust ulatywała szarawa para. Punk trzymał w prawej ręce grubą gałąź. Stał opierając ciężar na niebolącej, lewej nodze. Jego nagłe pojawienie się zwróciło uwagę śnieżnych bestii jeszcze bardziej niż zuchwałe wtargnięcie Shannon. Shannon – Dion… *powiedziała drżącym głosem* Przez chwilę było cicho… Potem Koziorożec zaryczał ogłuszająco i zaszarżował na punka wywijając łańcuchem nad głową. Shannon krzyknęła, jednak ryki potworów skutecznie ją zagłuszyły. Nie mogła nic zrobić, aby zapobiec szarży potworów na Diona, którego… kochała. Ciekawostki: * Najdłuższy odcinek serii (7) miał aż 66 stron! * W czasie kiedy wyobrażałem sobie jeszcze The Forest jako fikcję z oryginalnymi postaciami, jego kontynuacja miała odbywać się w Enfield i w dużej mierze nawiązywać do filmu Obecność 2. * Przez bardzo krótki czas istniał pomysł na drużyny. Jedna z nich miała nazywać się Ciasteczkowe Ludki. * Co ciekawe ludki z piernika miały być także symbolem bezpieczeństwa. * W każdym odcinku padło słowo ,,śnieg''. Podziękowania: Słów mi nie starczy, aby wyrazić to jak wdzięczny jestem za okazane wsparcie, jednak spróbuję co nie co napisać... * [[Użytkownik:DreamKiller1|'Dk']] - Bez niego The Xmas nie byłoby The Xmas. Nigdy nie marzyłem nawet o tym, że trafi mi się tak oddany, wspierający fan i przyjaciel. Służył mi radą i gorąco motywował, a także użyczył mi Diona <3 * [[Użytkownik:Katie.PL|'Katie']] - Ona z kolei czytała odcinki nim ujrzała je cała reszta świata, pomagała poprawiać i spędziła ze mną, ponownie, niezliczoną ilość godzin na analizowanie fabuły i wątków. I dała mi Fat Amy <3 * [[Użytkownik:Yanke$|'Luka']] - Może to zabawne, ale wszystkie opinie od tego pana baardzo dodawały mi przysłowiowych skrzydeł. Poza wsparciem dał mi też coś... a właściwie kogoś za kogo niezwykle dziękuje - Juniora! <3 * Dziękuję też Wszystkim innym użytkownikom, bo naprawdę pisałem dla was i bez was by nie wyszło! Wszystkie wasze opinie, uwagi, miłe słowa, bardzo mi to pomogło <3 Szczególne podziękowania dla użytkowników, którzy użyczyli mi swoich postaci, czym pozwoliły mi na realizację mojej wizji <3 Epilog: To co mówiłem po The Forest, sprawdzi się i tu - pisanie takiej produkcji to praca na pełen etat. Niezwykle zżyłem się z postaciami, mam też świadomość, że wiele wątków zostało do wyjaśnienia... Chyba nikt nie ma wątpliwości, że za jakiś czas pojawi się Kontynuacja, która zamknie trylogię <3 Teraz na pewien czas robię sobie przerwę. Muszę nabrać dystansu, wszystko przemyśleć, a Wam pozwolić zatęsknić. Chcę sprawdzić się w nieco nowym formacie, więc to nie będą bierne wakacje od ''The Cycle. '' Mam do Was ogromną prośbę. Chciałbym żebyście zostawili poniżej swoją opinię; podzielili się ze mną przemyśleniami na temat fikcji, wskazali swoich faworytów i znienawidzonych uczestników. Taki feedback to skarb i bardzo pomaga w kontynuowaniu pracy twórczej. Możecie też śmiało zadawać pytania lub podać wasze ulubione cytaty. Z góry dziękuję ❤ ~Wojciu.PL Kategoria:The Cycle